Lobster traps are visited on as regular a basis as weather permits with each trap then hauled, the catch removed and the trap rebaited before it is returned to the ocean bottom.
Boats used by commercial lobster fishermen are each equipped with a line hauler and a davit which is equipped with a snatch block and mounted at one side, adjacent a washboard where the traps are serviced. A valve controlled hydraulic system is provided to operate the line hauler at selected rates.
In hauling a trap, its line is caught below the buoy, trained over the snatch block and about the line hauler and the valve in control of the hydraulic system is then positioned to operate the line hauler at a wanted rate until the trap surfaces. The trap is then lifted at a slower rate until it is close to the snatch block and is then brought inboard manually and the line hauler operated to lower the trap onto the washboard while being manually guided. When the trap is ready to be returned to the ocean bottom, the trap is thrown overboard with the line released.